


A Freak Among Us

by PokemonPerson27



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Backstory, Discord's Backstory, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonPerson27/pseuds/PokemonPerson27
Summary: Discord has always been somepony of interest, and finally, Twilight and her friends get to know a bit more about the slightly mysterious Draconequus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!  
> I would just like to make it clear this HAS NOT BEEN SPELL CHECKED!
> 
> I'm basically just posting this because it's been collecting dust in my google drive, and I thought I'd just toss it out and see if anyone likes this story! I'm going to post a whole bunch of stories so please check em out!

A frazzled purple alicorn searched through piles upon piles of books with some sense of urgency. While scanning a book, she accidentally knocked over a large stack and they all piled on top of her. “UGH!” she said with a huff. Five mares and a dragon walked through the door, making their way over to their chairs . “Twilight I heard a loud noise are you okay?” the small dragon chuckled under his breath seeing the alicorn with books piled on top of her. “Spike this is no laughing matter!” Twilight yelled, stamping her hoof. “Darling, whatever has you so flustered? Rarity asked, concerned. “I wanted to do a friendship lesson about rare magical creatures, and while doing my research I discovered that not a single book mentions anything about draconequuses!” “Draconequuses? What are those?” Pinkie Pie spoke, bouncing happily. “That’s the kind of creature discord is. Why don’t you just call for Discord, I’m sure he would be willing to help you Twilight” Fluttershy spoke softly. “I would but I have no way to summon him since I have no idea where he is.” Twilight spoke defeated. “Oh, that’s weird, whenever I call for him, he just appears.” The yellow Pegasus spoke with slight surprise in her voice. “Really?!” Twilight asked putting her face right up to Fluttershy. “Can you call for him right now?” “Oh, sure Twilight.” Fluttershy stood up with boldness and took in a deep breath. “Discord could you come here for a minute? If you don’t mind that is.” She spoke, barely audible. Rainbow Dash sighed and face hoofed. “Maybe if you spoke louder, he’d show up.” Rainbow dash said a bit harshly. Fluttershy looked at her meekly. “He normally always pops in when I ask him too.” Fluttershy hung her head slightly. Suddenly, everypony turned their heads when they heard a loud magical pop, and a tall lengthy figure appeared. “I’m so sorry that I took so long my dear Fluttershy, you see I was just a tiny bit busy.” Discord spoke floating right next to the pegasus. “Wow, so I guess he did show up.” Rainbow dash said with disbelief. “Of course, I did, whenever my BEST friend needs me, she can simply call for me! I would think the element of loyalty would understand that concept, Rainbow Dash.” Discord spoke, putting an arm around his friend. “So Fluttershy, whatever did you need me for?” “Oh, Twilight was just trying to learn about magical creatures, and she doesn’t have any books about Draconequuses and was wondering if you could help her maybe.” Fluttershy asked, giving Discord a small smile. Discord sighed heavily and his face drooped unrealistically. “Ugh, Do I have to? I so do hate talking about my past.” Discord put extra emphasis on the “hate”. “Please Discord? It would really mean a lot to Twilight.” “Fine. I guess I can help you princess, but you owe me!” Discord floated over to the Alicorn and snaked his body around her as he spoke. “And what exactly do I owe you?” Twilight said flatly. “Well, you’ll have to do some equally as embarrassing and in-dignifying as this is.” “How in Equestria is talking about your past in-dignifying?” Twilight asked cocking an eyebrow. Discord sighed once again, even harder this time and he melted into a puddle on the floor before disappeared and reappearing back, fully formed, in the air. “Well, you see.” Discord took a sharp breath. “I was a prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everypony  gasp, even  Fluttershy .     
“WHAT?! Since when?! Rainbow Dash screamed, flying up from her seat.     
“You silly little ponies really thought there was an entire species that has the same amount of power that I have? No, no, I have more then 10 times the ability of any other  Dr a conequus .”      
“So, then what happened to all the others?” Twilight asked.      
“You really are asking a lot of questions today  pr in ce ss.” Discord said annoyed.   
“You’ve hardly told us anything yet!” Twilight said angerly.     
“Yes, yes, you’re right.” Discord snapped his claws and a screen appeared. “Centuries ago, long before I even came to  Equestria , I lived in The Magic Lands. Such a stupid name, but it was never something I could change.” Discord continued, the screen showing what he was talking about.     
  
  
A young  Dr a conequus  sat with a very old and gray  Dr a conequus  in a large stone building. The older of the two slammed his paws on the table they sat at.  He closed his old eyes and sighed heavily.     
“ Pr in ce  Discord, you have such powerful magic, and you simply MUST learn to control it.”     
“I know, but I simply just can’t control it. It’s just so much power.” the young discord sighed in defeat.      
“That is why I’m here though. I’m the most powerful and knowledgeable  Dr a conequus  in this entire kingdom, and your parents specifically choose me to help you  tame  your chaotic powers.     
“Okay, I guess.”      
“When your magic starts to get out of paw, simply end all the spells your casting.” The older creature demonstrated by starting a small fire in his paw, letting it grow before making it completely disappear. Discord looked with awe at the flame simply popping out of existence.     
“Now you try to do what I did.” Discord looked down to his own paw, and snapped his fingers, making a flame appear in the same way. It started much larger than the flame the other  Dr a conequus  created. Discord looked in fear, trying to contain it, but no matter how hard he tried to make the flame smaller, it seemed to grow more. He kept snapping his fingers trying to make the flame vanish like his elder had done, but it merely just continued to grow more out of paw. The elder sighed, and snapped his fingers, making the flame disappear. He looked with disappointment.      
“No  Dr a conequus  has ever had this much struggle with controlling their power.” The elder said meekly. “Possibly once you grow a bit older, you’ll gain more control. I will continue to help you, regardless, but for now you must go home.”     
“Okay... Thank you.” The young  Dr a conequus  slowly got up, he walked defeated out of the stone building.


	3. Chapter 3

Many Draconequuses rushed around the streets. Many of which looked in fear when they saw the young prince. Word of his crazy abilities spread like wildfire through the kingdom. Discord tried to ignore it, but it hurt to see all their hateful and terrified gazes. He never understood why everyone was so scared of him. Even though he had unnaturally strong powers, he never wanted to use them for anything bad. He slowly walked through the large doorway to the castle where his parents were waiting for him. He walked into the throne room, where his mother sat on the smaller throne next to his father. “Welcome back son.” His father spoke monotonalaly. “How was your magic lesson with the elder?” His father spoke, standing up and floating toward his son. Discord looked at the ground and his eyes were blurry with tears. “I just can’t control it... It’s too much!” Discord spoke on the brink of tears. His mother floated next to him, much like his dad. She huffed looking at her son. “The day will come and you will have control of your power. As you age you will most likely gain more control of.” “Do not worry yourself about it son. Your mother is right.” “I hope so.” Discord said, wiping his eyes. “Now, go to your room for bed. You will have another lesson in magic with the elder tomorrow.” Discord started to make his way to his room, walking glumly. He slammed the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror, then looking down at his hands. Why did he have to be born with this impossible to control magic? It was as if he was cursed. “Why...” Discord growled at the mirror. “Why . . .” rage filled his body and he punched the mirror with all the anger in his bones. The glass shattered and cut his paw and body. Discord laid down on his bed, still full of anger and pain. He closed his eyes and enveloped himself in his own thoughts. Very slowly he fell asleep, a large range of emotions still filled him to the brim.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, he awoke. He slowly sat up, seeing the sunlight seeping through the window. He got out of his bed, staring outside the window. His paw burned with pain, and he slowly remembered what he had done earlier. He saw one large piece of glass sticking out from his paw. He closed his eyes tightly and with his claw he pulled it out. He flinched with pain but managed to hold back any tears. He simply breathed deeply, rubbing his paw tenderly. He came out into the dining room for breakfast, and his parents sat there quietly. Discord sat down, trying to hide his paw. His father looked with curiosity.   
“Son. Show me your paw.”   
“I don’t want to.”   
The large Draconequus slammed his arms down on the table, making the plates move slightly. “You must do as you are told!” he ordered. Discord frowned deeply and put his paw on the table, showing the big, and still bloody slash where the glass had been. His Father frowned. “Pitiful.” He snapped his fingers and his paw was completely healed. Discord just frowned.   
“Thank you, father.” Discord spoke softly. The king simply frowned at his son. 

After eating breakfast, Discord started to make his way to the Elders house for his daily Magic lesson, or as he thought of it, getting yelled at to be better at controlling his magic. As he walked through town, he saw a few Draconequuses pointing at him and muttering. He gritted his teeth as he noticed them. Rage bubbled inside him and he stomped up to them.   
“I don’t see what your problem is with me!" He yelled up at the much taller adult Draconequuses.   
“Uhm- uh we didn’t mean any trouble- we.. We’re sorry!” One of the Draconequuses said in a panic, and all of them start to run away. Discord wrinkled his nose in disgust. He blinked, choking back his tears.   
Discord walked into the large stone building, and Elder greeted him. For the first time in who knows how long, discord noticed a small smile on his face.   
“I think I might have finally figured out how you can start to tame that magic of yours. Come on in.”   
“R-really?” Discord felt some hope for the possibly of finally being able to do what every other Draconequus could do. He walked into the building, and they both sat at their normal spot.   
“I think I’ve finally figured out the flaw in every time you’ve ever tried to take control. You’re trying much to hard, Discord.”   
“T-trying to hard? I don’t know what you mean.” Discord questioned.   
“You’re been trying to use magic just to be able to use magic. How about you try to do something you want to do.”   
“Hmm…” Discord thought. Something he always has wanted? He remembered a time a little while ago in the market place someone was selling a drink that was from a land called “Equestria”. He recalled asking his father if they could have some of that sweet-smelling liquid, but of course, his father declined and scolded him for even asking. The name for it seemed to be on the tip of his tongue when it finally came to him. He snapped his finger. “Chocolate Milk!”   
His eyes grew huge as he looked on the table in front of him. A tall glass of the sweet milk sat on the table now. He smiled wider then he had in his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

“I-I did something! Without everything exploding or going way over the top! I did it! I really did it!” Discord cheered. Elder smiled wide.   
“I knew you could do it Discord. Good job.”   
Discord grabbed the cup in his hands and took a big sip from it. It tasted even better then it smelled and his eyes filled with joy.   
“I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for all of your help.”   
Elder laughed lovingly “My dear child, there is still much to learn. This is merely a wonderful beginning.”   
Discord skipped home merrily, the glares and murmurs didn’t even bother him at all. The smile on his face never faltered. When he arrived home, he ran up to his parents instantly.   
“Father! Mother! I did it! I used magic without everything getting out of hand! I did it!”   
“That’s wonderful son, what did you do?” The king spoke, a completely emotionless look on his face.   
“I made a glass of chocolate milk appear!” Discord started to flap his tiny wings rapidly and fluttered a few inches off the ground. A giant smile still plaguing his face. A very angry expression came across the king’s face. He disappeared and reappeared mere millimeters from Discord’s face.   
“You mean to tell me, you, the most powerful creature in this entire kingdom can only use your magic to create worthless drinks!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” The king screamed.   
“Wow. I thought just maybe you would be happy that I finally did something without it blowing up in my face. I guess that’s just too much to ask from you father." He said the last word though gritted teeth. He started to walk to his room, without another word. His father just watched, as well as his mother. He walked into his room, shutting the door softly. He was hardly surprised to see the mirror looked brand new. He saw himself in the mirror, and unlike the day prior, he smiled smugly. He was the most powerful creature in the entire kingdom, and even though at the moment he couldn’t do hardly anything, he knew that if he could do something as small as create chocolate milk, someday, his magic would be completely under his control.   
Days passed quickly, Discord starting to harness different parts of his magic every day. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, months turning to years. Although his magic was still extremely powerful and he had plenty to learn, he could already do things no other creature in the Magic lands had ever even dreamed of being able to do. However, he didn’t just grow as far as magic goes, he also grew much larger physically. He was of course, not the size of an adult yet, but was still much taller than before. He woke up on a day like any other, excited for what the day had instore. He floated out to the dining room and sat down at the table to eat breakfast with his parents. Although years ago they had hoped he would gain better control of his unbelievable power, now they had become resentful of how much he could really do with his amazing magic.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning Mother. Father.” Discord greeted them with some hesitance. They said nothing in return, but Discord couldn’t care less and simply ate his breakfast and made his way through town. He could easily snap his fingers and teleport there, but he much  pr eferred walking there. He walked happily into the old stone building. Discord looked around. He frowned, confused as to where Elder might have been. He looked around the old stone house, making his way up the stairs. He very rarely had ever been up the  stairs  but he had no idea as to where else the old  Dr a conequus  could have been. He floated though the hallway, seeing the be dr oom door open at the end of the hallway. He floated into the room and instantly fell on all fours. Elder was laying on the ground. One of his paws seemed to have been clutching his chest but he was completely limp, almost as if he was asleep. Discord ran up to him with disbelief.    
“Elder?! Are you okay?” Discord  pr actically begged. Discord put his paw on Elder’s heart. His eyes widened to an unbelievable size, his pupils turning to mere dots. Discord scooped up Elder in his arms. Although Elder was frail, discord was still quite a bit smaller then him and he had to use some magic to assist him in holding the old  Dr a conequus . He teleported outside.    
“SOMEONE HELP!” Discord screamed. “Please! I-I think he’s d-dead!” Discord hardly could mumble out the last word without tears filling his eyes. Discord fell to his knees, still holding Elder in his arms. He knew all  to  well that his assumption was correct. He ground his teeth and bit the inside of his  cheek  but nothing could stop the tears from falling from his eyes. The closest thing he had ever had to a friend was now gone forever. No magic would ever be able to bring him back. The realization stung him more  then  anything ever had.     
  
Twilight and her friends looked with sadness at Discord as he told his story.    
“Discord . . . I never knew you lost someone so close to you.” Twilight spoke sympathetically. Discord frowned, and he closed his eyes. “It was thousands of years ago. Don’t fret  pr in ce ss, I’m. . . I’m completely over it.” He wiped the tears from his eyes before  anypony  could notice. Now, let me continue.    
  



	7. Chapter 7

Although Elder was one of the most know-leadable and powerful Draconequuses in the entire kingdom, Discord was really the only Draconequus who even knew him. He organized his funeral, being the sole attendee. He stood, trying to fight the tears back as he watched his mentor be buried. Discord was too drained to do anything but walk slowly back to the castle. As he walked through his father looked disapprovingly seeing the tears falling down his cheeks.   
“Son, wipe those in dignifying tears off your face.” He spoke highly and full of confidence.   
“Father. Do you even KNOW what happened? Do you even Care!?” Discord teleported to float right in front of the king’s face. “DO YOU EVEN KNOW!? You weren’t even HALF the father to me that Elder was!” Discord wrinkled his nose and cried harder than before. “You’ve done nothing for me! NOTHING! I’ve never even heard you call me by my real name!” discord screamed with more rage then he had ever felt. The king’s eyes glared with anger. “You have no right speaking to me that way! Immediately go to your room.” Discord barred his teeth and growled without another word, slinking away from his way to his room. He sat in his room, a tornado of emotions whirling inside him. He couldn’t tell if he was going to cry or snap his father’s neck. He wanted to just leave the stupid room and do whatever he wanted to do, but his parents put a magical lock on the room so there was no teleporting out of it. He started at the window, realizing how oblivious he was being. He kicked the glass window with his hoof and it shattered. He fluttered, hardly able to lift his body with his tiny wings. Once he got out from the magically locked area, he began floating. He floated around through town and around the entire kingdom. He loved just whipping around through the sky. He laid down on a rooftop with a smug smile on his face. Some Draconequuses were talking below him, and he couldn’t help but listen in.   
“Yeah, Prince Discord has gotten a hang of his crazy powers! He honestly still freaks me out though… what if he loses it and goes on a rampage? When he had no control, I was worried he was going to do something on accident but now… now, I’m scared he’ll do something on purpose!”   
“I know what you mean… even the way he looks just makes him seem… crazy.” Discord’s smug smile completely vanished. He snaked down to the two Draconequuses.   
“Go on a rampage?! Now, why would I possibly do that? When everyone has been oh so very nice to me my entire life.” Discord spoke with sickly strong sarcasm. Discord’s eye’s gleamed with rage that made the two Draconequuses step away in fear. “Maybe a rampage wouldn’t be such a bad idea! Since that what ALL of you seem to think I’m going to go on one.” A wicked smile spread across his face. Why had he stayed on the good side for so long? He had more power than any Draconequus in the entire land, and he had complete control over nearly all of his power. Discord snapped his fingers, and pink storm clouds appeared. “You might want an umbrella, it looks like it’s going to rain.” Discord chuckled, and with another snap, chocolate milk started to rain from the ski. A cup manifested into his paw and it filled up with chocolate milk that he took large gulps of. “Now, how isn’t this an improvement?” Discord asked the two petrified Draconequuses. They couldn’t speak, and just merely stared at the still very young Draconequus. Discord continued to do all sorts of things. Some of the Draconequuses tried to undo discord’s magic, but his magic was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Discord sat on a pink fluffy cloud, made from cotton candy, and happily rested his eyes.   
“DISCORD!” A familiar voice yelled. Discord opened his eyes to see his father, and mother by his side. “May I help you?” Discord spoke smugly, floating off his cloud down to his parents.   
“What in the world are you doing!?” The queen cried looking at all the rage in discord’s eyes.   
“I never realized it before, but I just simply adore doing whatever I want. Chaos is so refreshing… hey! That’s it! From now on, you will refer to me as The Lord of Chaos!” Discord laughed, smiling a wide toothy grin.   
“Son, you are not a lord of chaos! You most undo all of this magic at once!” Discord laughed and got very close to his father’s ear. “No.” Discord spoke sharply.   
“Then you leave us no choice.” The king gave a nod to the queen, and they both started to create balls of magic in their hands. Discord watched them and yawned, picking at his claws.   
“Go ahead. Banish your own son. Do it.” Discord prodded, a smug grin still resting on his face. The king and queen ignored him, unleashing their banishing spell. Discord and the magical damage all disappeared. Discord appeared thousands of miles away from the kingdom in the wildness. He sat in the middle of nowhere, and with a huff, he stood up. Snapping his fingers and making the perfect chaotic house. In a way, it looked like an old stone building, but it had a lot of other chaotic pieces to it. He played with the idea of going back to his “home” and continue to wreak havoc, but he decided it was a waste of his time. None of the others of his species would ever appreciate his chaos, and besides, he couldn’t go back if he wanted to. The banishing spell was at its strongest since it had just been cast. He knew it would weaken enough for him to return in less than a month or so, but he had no plans of returning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT-  
> So I REALLY don't like reading stories that are only 1 chapter and just like a HUGE wall of text and I don't know why at all, BUT that's the reason I split most of this one up even though I wrote it all beforehand-  
> I got really tired of splitting it up so the last chapter is just going to be massive, so sorry about that lol  
> Hope you'll enjoy anyways!

Discord spent a very long time in the building he created from memory and magic. Discord did all the chaotic things he could possibly think to do. For some time, he stayed in that house. He wasn’t sure of how long it had been since he didn’t count days as they went by. He put a sleeping spell on himself so he would never require rest. It could have been a year, maybe a dozen years. The idea of time passing didn’t bother discord. Unlike his dear mentor, Discord was immortal. The only thing that could truly kill him, was himself.  
After so much time had passed, something inside of discord made him want to see the kingdom again. Although he didn’t care about any of the still alive Draconequuses, part of him wanted to see what had come of the kingdom. Maybe his parents decided to replace him, after all, they did need someone to take the throne once they were gone. Discord couldn’t help but chuckle at the sentiment that he might have a brother or sister. As he thought more about it however, he thought about how it wouldn’t be half bad. Someone else that might have a chance to have similar powers to his own, someone to share in his love for chaos. The sentiment alone pushed his curiosity over the edge. Without any more hesitation, he snapped his fingers. He appeared in an arctic wasteland. Snow and ice seemed to be everywhere. Discord looked with confusion since he had thought that he had mastered teleportation ages ago. He was about to snap his fingers again when he saw something familiar. A very old structure was covered in ice and snow was right in front of him. He looked at it and then realized.  
“W-what happened?” He stared in disbelief at the completely ice-covered kingdom. In an attempt to figure out what happened, he snapped his fingers, sending his consciousness back in time until before the winter had seemingly taken over. He watched a normal day in the kingdom play out when several horse-like blue creatures loomed over the sky. Discord had heard of ponies before, but these were no ponies. They instantly started to float around Draconequuses who were arguing or having disagreements. Discord watched as it started snowing, and as they fed it got worse. The fighting seemed to get worse as well. The Draconequuses didn’t even stop yelling when they became frozen solid in ice. There was an absurd amount of hatred in the Magic lands, so it was hardly anytime before the entirety of the kingdom would be completely frozen over. Discord watched as the creatures used some sort of spell to completely shatter every statue in sight. Discord ended his spell and stood in the present once again. He could only imagine what those things could be. He turned around and then floated to where he knew the castle was. It was completely empty as expected. Despite not having any care for any other Draconequus, he still felt weird knowing that everyone from his entire species was dead. As much as he loved his chaotic house, it was simply no fun without having someone to show his magic too. He floated up and took a seat on the frozen throne, thinking deeply as of what to do now. As he thought, in a shiny icicle his reflection stared back at him. He looked with some shock. He had been so caught up in his chaos he didn’t even realize he was now a full-grown adult. He even had a beard starting to grow on his chin. Even if he was immortal, what kind of existence was one where nobody would ever know who you are? As he thought more and more, he remembered long ago when he first learned about chocolate milk, it was from a land called “Equestria.” That was where he wanted to go, and with a snap of his fingers, he was there. He saw many ponies running around a busy looking market place. He had learned a very little bit about ponies from Elder but still knew of their existence. The ponies that he appeared next to looked at him with fear and trembled.  
“What? Do you have a problem with me?” Discord asked angrily. The ponies simply shook and turned around running.  
Discord floated around, watching ponies mill around. A few ponies looked up and saw him in the sky, and the second they did screams rang out throughout the market place. Discord floated down and stood in front of the little ponies.  
“All of you ponies are so rude, I was going to consult the rulers of this land and try to come to a nice compromise, but clearly that’s not going to happen. So, from now on I will be your new ruler.” Discord said laughing hardily. A dark grey earth pony stomped up to the incredibly tall creature.  
“And what makes you think we’ll listen to you!?” asked the stallion, poking his hoof at Discord. Discord gritted his teeth and growled.  
“I have more magic than any creature in this universe. I am Discord, the LORD OF CHAOS!” Discord shouted the last part with malice. Discord snapped his fingers, and the grey pony suddenly turned into a small rat. He snapped his fingers again and a brown Pegasus suddenly became a very hungry hawk. Discord laughed throwing the rat in the air and the hawk darting towards the tiny grey rat. The hawk would have gobbled down the rat, but seconds before he chomped down discord snapped his fingers again and the two terrified stallions changed back into pony form.  
“Do I make myself CLEAR!?” Discord shouted. If he was going to be feared, he was going to be feared for good reason. Ponies screamed in fear, many starting to run. Discord floated through the town, lifting up every single one of the huts and spinning them around as he floated by, laughing all the while.  
“Hmm... this landscape is far too bleak.” Discord snapped his fingers and the ground was turned all different colors, with all different patterns all over it. Discord couldn’t stop laughing. He felt his power surging inside him, and he realized how much fun it was to cause complete and utter chaos. Discord continued to snap his fingers, making plants grow wild, ponies completely forgetting how to fly or some even unable to walk at all. He snapped his fingers again and a throne appeared. “Finally. The lord of chaos can rule a land like I was always meant to!” discord practically cheered. He looked up at the sky seeing the lack of clouds. “Oops! almost forgot!” He snapped his fingers and delectable chocolate milk started to pour from the sky. He smiled widely, feeling more alive than he ever had before. Chaos was so full of life and fun. Watching full grown stallions unable to walk had discord practically flailing on the ground laughing, as well as all the other wonderful sights. He couldn’t believe that he would ever consider being nice to silly little ponies when he could have this much fun. Discord zipped through the small town, and over to a forest a little ways away. It was a sickeningly peaceful forest, small and cute animals skittered around, all of them were sickeningly happy.  
“Pshaw.” Discord muttered. He snapped his fingers and the trees became darker and prickly, vines stretched down from the trees. The grass was drained of its color, becoming dark and lifeless. “And now for you.” He spoke, looking at the little critters that skittered around, now fearful of their changing surroundings. Discord snapped his fingers again, and a small lizard transformed into a massive crocodile. A group of rabbits grew incredibly strong and rabid. Feral cats morphed and grew into manticores and other large felines. Discord laughed, clutching his stomach.  
“Who are you?! And what are you doing!?” Yelled a flying white alicorn that discord hadn’t noticed before. A dark blue alicorn stood by her side. They both had very angry expressions on their faces.  
“OoOoOoO” Discord said, floating around the two ponies and poked at the white one’s horn. “Most ponies are either unicorns or pegasi, not both! You two must be very important.” Discord spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
“Yes, in fact, we are important. We are the rulers of this land. I am Princess Celestia. I do not know who you are, but I command you to stop this madness at once!” Celestia yelled, somehow still have a sense of calmness to her.”  
“Mmm, Celestia, well I regret to inform you, but your reign is over.” Discord smiled widely. “I am Discord, the lord of chaos! I am the new leader of Equestria!” Discord burst into laughter. “We will not sit back and watch while you take our land!” Celestia and Luna flew back, two beams of magic shot from Celestia and Luna’s horns. Discord simply teleported behind them and touched both their horns making them disappear. The princesses gasp.  
“How…” Celestia looked wide-eyed.  
“You see Princess. I have more magic than any other being, and you have no way to stop me!” Discord chuckled. “Now I have some lovely chaos to create! Ta ta!” Discord snapped his fingers to teleport back to the village. The two princesses both looked at each other with fear.  
“Sister whatever are we going to do?” Luna, who was brimming with tears asked her older sister.  
“I-I’m not sure,” Celestia spoke, also holding back tears from her eyes. They both flew back to their castle, a few royal guards saw them and gapped.  
“Y-your majesty, your horn!” One of the guards stammered.  
“Do not fret, for we will be able to solve this issue. Continue to stand guard and notify us if Discord comes back.” The darker pony said.  
“D-Discord?” The guard said with a hint of confusion, cocking his head.  
“He is a very large creature that has parts of all different animals. You will easily be able to recognize him if you see him.” Celestia spoke flatly.  
“Okay, your highness.” The guard said, bowing his head. The princesses walked inside the castle. Celestia looked at the ground defeated.  
“Sister, what if we tried to use the elements of harmony?” Luna asked, hopeful. Celestia’s ears perked and she looked up at her sister.  
“You might actually be on to something.” Celestia ran over to where the elements were held.  
“We just need a spark to unlock the 6th element. But we can’t do that without our horns!” Luna stomped a hoof in defeat.  
“Sister, do not give up so soon. Guards! Come over here.”  
“Yes, your majesty?”  
“Find a unicorn, any unicorn will do. Please return as soon as possible. Be very careful.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” The guards took off to find a unicorn. 

____

“Wait a second discord, how did you know what the princesses were doing if you were causing chaos the whole time? Twilight asked.  
“You know, it’s rude to interrupt a story princess. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out how I know, I mean I am the spirit of chaos after all. I can know anything and everything I want if I desire too.” Discord said playfully, giving a sly smile. Twilight laughed a bit nervously, thinking about all of the horribly embarrassing things she's done. “Okay, well you can um, continue now.” 

\----  
Celestia and Luna sat on their thrones, patiently awaiting the guards return with a unicorn pony. They would have willingly gone out themselves, but they couldn’t risk getting hit with more magic by discord. The door swung open and a royal guard with a unicorn stallion on his back rushed in, many more guards behind him.  
“We have found a unicorn, however, he is unable to walk.” The royal guard huffed, trying to catch his breath. “None of the ponies can walk anymore. We are lucky to have gotten out of there before discord noticed us.”  
“It is good that you were able to escape, and he will still be able to help.” Celestia and Luna walked down from their thrones.  
“Can you create a simple spark of magic?” Celestia asked the unicorn.  
“Yes, I can, your majesty.” The unicorn said, still draped on the back of a royal guard. “Good, now bring him over here. Guards, go back to your posts!” Ordered Celestia, leading the guard over to elements.  
“Set him down and he can create a spark to make the 6 elements appeared,” Celesta commanded, the guard following suit. The unicorn’s magic shimmered, and sure enough, another element appeared from nowhere. The elements all immediately started to spin around the princesses, and with a magical burst, their horns were restored. The alicorns both smiled confidently. “Good work. You may stay here if you would like.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.” The unicorn, who still sat on the ground bowed his head. Celestia looked to her sister. “We must find a way to banish discord.”  
“That won’t work, if we sent him even as far as the moon he would snap his fingers and be back in a second!” Luna cried.  
“We could attempt to turn him to stone.”  
“Do you think that’s even possible? Turning a living creature to stone takes much more power than simply teleporting them.”  
“Then we must prepare. We only have one chance for this to work and we can’t fail. If we fail, then all of Equestria will be under the reign of the lord of chaos.”  
Celestia and Luna continuously practiced the spell, over and over again. It was incredibly challenging and their biggest fear was being unable to fully turn Discord to stone. They practiced the spell on the now violent animals of the everfree forest. Every day they were able to turn bigger and bigger animals to stone, but there was no way to know for sure if the Lord of Chaos would be that easily beat. 

Discord had power for nearly a month, the ponies had grown very weary of what they were going to do. They had expected their princesses to help them, but there was no sign of them at all. Not that they really knew, since none of the ponies could really travel anywhere. Discord sat on his throne, Chaos occurring all around him. The two princesses walked up the creature, stern looks on their faces. They both had saddle bags on their backs.  
“Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony?” Discord laughed, holding up Celestia’s tail. 

Celestia gasp, looking to see her tail gone.  
“Playtime is over for you, Discord.” She spoke angrily. 

“Oh, I doubt that. Hungry?” Discord gestured to them with the bag of seeds that appeared from nowhere. Their expressions didn’t falter. “Suit yourselves.”  
Celestia and Luna opened their saddlebags, levitating out 6 shiny gems and Discord looked with curiosity. “Oh! What have you got there?” Discord spoke, dropping his bag of seeds. 

“The Elements of Harmony,” Celestia said triumphantly. 

“With them, we shall defeat you. “ Luna added, the elements starting to create a magical aura around them. Celestia both kept a straight face, although they were both terrified of the elements not being strong enough.  
Discord fell over laughing. “You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. Hilarious!” Discord laughed hardly. A huge magical rainbow shot from their magic and within seconds discord was a statue. 

 

\----

 

“And there you have it. My past.” Discord said, pulling down the screen and it rolled up into nowhere.  
“Well, that certainly is quite the past. I really appreciate you telling us all of that Discord, it’s really interesting to learn about where you came from.” Twilight smiled thankfully. Discord teleported behind Twilight and grabbed her shoulders.  
“Don’t forget that we have a deal! You owe me, princess!” Discord said. Twilight jumped a little bit. “Yes, yes I know Discord, I won’t forget!"  
"Now I simply must be going I have something very important to do.” And with that, discord vanished. 

\----

The Draconequus stood in a frozen wasteland. It looked as if maybe, just maybe, long ago there was some sort of civilization there. The lengthy creature walked to a ruin of a once vibrant stone building. A soft smile of remembrance flickered onto his face, and tears began to run down his cold cheeks.


End file.
